The present invention relates to chemical analytical systems based on ion mobility, and conveyance of ions through such a system.
The ability to detect and identify explosives, drugs, chemical and biological agents as well as monitor air quality has become increasingly more critical given increasing terrorist and military activities and environmental concerns. Previous detection of such agents was accomplished with conventional mass spectrometers, time of flight ion mobility spectrometers and conventional field asymmetric ion mobility spectrometers (FAIMS).
Mass spectrometers are very sensitive and selective with fast response time. Mass spectrometers, however, are large and require significant amounts of power to operate. They also require a powerful vacuum pump to maintain a high vacuum in order to reduce ion neutral interactions and permit detection of the selected ions. Mass spectrometers are also very expensive.
Another spectrometric technique which is less complex is time of flight ion mobility spectrometry which is the method currently implemented in most portable chemical weapons and explosives detectors. The detection is based not solely on mass, but on charge and cross-section of the molecule as well. However, because of these different characteristics, molecular species identification is not as conclusive and accurate as the mass spectrometer. Time of flight ion mobility spectrometers typically have unacceptable resolution and sensitivity limitations when attempting to reduce their size. In time of flight ion mobility, the resolution is proportional to the length of the drift tube. The longer the tube the better the resolution, provided the drift tube is also wide enough to prevent all ions from being lost to the side walls due to diffusion. Thus, fundarnentally, miniaturization of time of flight ion mobility systems leads to a degradation in system performance. While conventional time of flight devices are relatively inexpensive and reliable, they suffer from several limitations. First, the sample volume through the detector is small, so to increase spectrometer sensitivity either the detector electronics must have extremely high sensitivity, requiring expensive electronics, or a concentrator is required, adding to system complexity. In addition, a gate and gating electronics are usually needed to control the injection of ions into the drift tube.
FAIMS spectrometry was developed in the former Soviet Union in the 1980""s. FAIMS spectrometry allows a selected ion to pass through a filter while blocking the passage of undesirable ions. But the only commercial prior art FAIMS spectrometer was large and expensive, e.g., the entire device was nearly a cubic foot in size and cost over $25,000. Such systems are not suitable for use in applications requiring small detectors. They are also relatively slow, taking as much as one minute to produce a complete spectrum of the sample gas, are difficult to manufacture and are not mass producible.
The prior art FAIMS devices depend upon a carrier gas that flows in the same direction as the ion travel through the filter. However, the pumps required to draw the sample medium into the spectrometer and to provide a carrier gas can be rather large and can consume large amounts of power.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ion filter and detection system which does not require the high flow rate, high power consumption pumps normally associated with FAIMS spectrometers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for highly efficient conveyance of ions into and through a high field ion mobility filter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for efficient conveyance of ions into and through a high field ion mobility filter without the use of a carrier gas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which can quickly and accurately control the flow of selected ions to produce a sample spectrum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which has a sensitivity of parts per billion to parts per trillion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which may be packaged in a single chip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which is cost effective to implement, produce and operate.
The present invention features an ion mobility spectrometer for filtering ions via an asymmetric electric field. Ions are transported along the longitudinal ion flow path via an ion flow generator. The ion flow generator preferably provides ion propulsion via a local electric field in the flow path. Operation of the invention enables elimination or reduction of flow rate and power requirements of conventional gas flow.
In a preferred embodiment, a longitudinal electric field generated by the ion flow generator propels ionized sample received from an ionization region through a compensated, asymmetric electric field of the ion filter, with a desired species passing through the filter and flowing toward a detector region. Various options are possible. In one embodiment, a low volume gas flow carries the sample to the filter. In other embodiment, there is no need for gas flow and ion steering, or the longitudinal field itself, propels ions into the filter region, where the ions are further propelled by the ion flow generator.
In another embodiment, a supply of clean filtered air is flowed in the negative longitudinal direction opposite the desired direction of ion flow to keep the ion filter and detector regions free of neutrals and to help remove solvent, reduce clustering, and minimize the effects of humidity.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention features an ion mobility spectrometer having a housing structure that defines a flow path (also known as a drift tube) that begins at a sample inlet for receipt of sample (i.e., sample molecules to be analyzed) and brings the sample to an ionization region. Once ionized, the sample passes to the ion filter, with desired ion species passing through the filter in the flow path, as propelled by the ion flow generator.
In one embodiment, the ion filter is provided with a plurality of high frequency, high voltage filter electrodes for creation of the asymmetric electric field transverse to the longitudinal ion flow direction along the flow path. In a preferred embodiment, this field is compensated, to pass only a desired ion species for downstream detection. In another embodiment, filtering is trajectory based without requiring compensation.
The ion flow generator creates a longitudinal electric field along the flow path (transverse to the asymmetric electric field) for propelling or transporting the ions through the asymmetric electric field toward the output region to enable detection and analysis. The ionization source may include a radiation source, an ultraviolet lamp, a corona discharge device, electrospray nozzle, plasma source, or the like.
In one embodiment, an electric controller supplies a compensation bias and an asymmetric periodic voltage to the ion filter. The ion filter typically includes a pair of spaced electrodes for creating the asymmetric electric field between the electrodes. The ion flow generator typically includes a plurality of spaced discrete electrodes proximate to the filter electrodes for creating a longitudinal direction electric field which propels the ions through the transverse asymmetric electric field, and onward for detection. The ion filter and flow generator may share none, some or all electrodes.
In another embodiment, the ion flow generator includes spaced resistive layers and a voltage is applied along each layer to create the longitudinally directed electric field which propels the ions through the filter""s compensated asymmetric electric field and to the detector.
In another embodiment, the ion filter includes a first plurality of discrete electrodes electrically connected to an electric controller which applies the asymmetric periodic voltage to them. The ion flow generator includes a second plurality of discrete electrodes dispersed among the electrodes of the ion filter and connected to a voltage source which applies a potential gradient along the second plurality of discrete electrodes. Compensation voltage applied to the filter opens the filter to pass a desired ion species if present in the sample. If the compensation voltage is scanned, then a complete spectrum of the compounds in a sample can be gathered.
In one embodiment, the ion filter includes electrodes on an inside surface of the housing and the ion flow generator includes electrodes proximate to the ion filter electrodes. The housing may be formed using planar substrates. The ion detector also includes electrodes on an inside surface of the housing proximate to the ion filter and the ion flow generator.
In another embodiment, the ion filter may include electrodes on an outside surface of the housing and the ion flow generator then includes resistive layers on an inside surface of the housing. A voltage is applied along each resistive layer to create a longitudinal electric field. Alternatively, the ion filter and the ion flow generator are combined and include a series of discrete conductive elements each excited by a voltage source at a different phase.
In another embodiment, both the longitudinal and transverse fields and voltages are applied or generated via the same electrodes or via members of a set of electrodes. Because of the flexibility of the electronic drive system of the invention, all or part of the electrode set may be used for a given function or more than one function in series or simultaneously.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, filtering is achieved without compensation of the filter field. In one practice, the spectrometer has a single RF (high frequency, high voltage) filter electrode on a first substrate, and a plurality of multi-function electrodes on a second substrate that are formed facing the filter electrode over the flow path. The plurality of electrodes forms a segmented detector electrode. Ions are filtered and detected by trajectory, being controlled by the asymmetric field and landing on an appropriate one of the detector electrode segments. Thus filtering is achieved without compensation of the filter field in a very compact package. The detector electrodes are monitored, wherein a particular species can be identified based on its trajectory for a given detection and given knowledge of the signals applied, the fields generated, and the transport (whether gas or electric field).
In practice of the invention, prior art pumps used to draw a sample, such as a gas containing compounds to be analyzed, into a FAIMS spectrometer, and to provide a flow of carrier gas, can be made smaller or even eliminated in practice of the invention. This is enabled in practice of the invention by incorporation of an ion flow generator which creates a longitudinal electric field in the direction of the intended ion travel path to propel the ions toward a detector region after passing through a transversely directed asymmetric electric field which acts as an ion filter.
The result is the ability to incorporate lower cost, lower flow rate, and smaller, even micromachined pumps, in embodiments of the invention; a decrease in power usage; the ability to apply clean filtered gas (e.g., dehumidified air) in a direction opposite the direction of ion travel to eliminate ion clustering and the sensitivity of the spectrometer to humidity. Separate flow paths for the source gas and the clean filtered gas may not be required, thus reducing the structure used to maintain separate flow paths taught by the prior art. Moreover, if an electrospray nozzle is used as the ionization source, the electrodes used to create the fine droplets of solvent can be eliminated because the electrodes which create the longitudinal and transverse electric fields can be used to function both to transport the ions and to create the fine spray of solvent droplets.
In a practice of the invention, an extremely small, accurate and fast FAIMS filter and detection system can be achieved by defining an enclosed flow path between a sample inlet and an outlet using a pair of spaced substrates and disposing an ion filter within the flow path, the filter including a pair of spaced electrodes, one electrode associated with each substrate and a controller for selectively applying a bias voltage and an asymmetric periodic voltage across the electrodes to control the path of ions through the filter. In a further embodiment of the invention, it is possible to provide an array of filters to detect multiple selected ion species.
Alternative filter field compensation in practice of embodiments of the invention may be achieved by varying the duty cycle of the periodic voltage, with or without a bias voltage. Furthermore, in an embodiment of the invention, it is possible that by segmenting the detector, ion detection may be achieved with greater accuracy and resolution by detecting ions spatially according to the ions"" trajectories as the ions exit the filter.
It will be further understood that while ion travel within the ion filter is determined by the compensated asymmetric filter field and the ion transport field, the invention may also include an ion concentrating feature for urging ions toward the center of the flow path. In one embodiment this concentrating is achieved where fields between electrodes on each substrate work together to urge the ions toward the center of the flow path as they pass there between approaching the ion filter.
In other embodiments, ion filtering is achieved without the need for compensation of the filter field. In one illustrative embodiment, a spectrometer of the invention has preferably a single RF (high frequency, high voltage) filter electrode. A segmented filter-detector electrode set faces the first electrode over the flow path, with the filter-detector electrode set having a plurality of electrodes in a row maintained at virtual ground. The asymmetric field signal is applied to the filter electrode and the asymmetric field is generated between the filter electrode and the filter-detector electrode set. Ions flow in the alternating asymmetric electric field and travel in oscillating paths that are vectored toward collision with a filter electrode, and in absence of compensation, favorably enables driving of the ions to various electrodes of the filter-detector electrode set. These collisions are monitored.
In a further embodiment, upstream biasing affects which ions flow to the filter. For example, a sample flows into an ionization region subject to ionization source, and electrodes are biased to deflect and affect flow of the resulting ions. Positive bias on a deflection electrode repels positive ions toward the filter and attracting electrodes being negatively biased attract the positive ions into the central flow of the ion filter, while negative ions are neutralized on the deflection electrode and which are then swept out of the device. Negative bias on the deflection electrode repels negative ions toward the filter and attracting electrodes positively biased attract the negative ions into the central flow path of the filter, while positive ions are neutralized on the deflection electrode.
In an embodiment, the path taken by a particular ion in the filter is mostly a function of ion size, cross-section and charge, which will determine which of the electrodes of the filter-detector electrode set that a particular ion species will drive into. This species identification also reflects the polarity of the ions and the high/low field mobility differences (xe2x80x9calphaxe2x80x9d) of those ions. Thus a particular ion species can be identified based on its trajectory (i.e., which electrode is hit) and knowledge of the signals applied, the fields generated, and the transport characteristics (such as whether gas or electric field).
In practice of the filter function of the invention, where the upstream biasing admits positive ions into the filter, those positive ions with an alpha less than zero will have a mobility decrease with an increase of a positively offset applied RF field. This will affect the trajectory of these ions toward the downstream detector electrodes. However, a positive ion with an alpha greater than zero will have a mobility increase with an increase of a negatively offset applied RF field, which in turn will shorten the ion trajectory toward the nearer detector electrodes.
Similarly, where the filter received negative ions, a negative ion with an alpha less than zero will have a mobility increase with an increase of a positively offset applied RF field; this will tend to affect the ion trajectory toward the downstream detector electrodes. However, a negative ion with an alpha greater than zero will have a mobility increase with an increase of a negatively offset applied RF field, which in turn will tend to shorten the ion trajectory toward the nearer detector electrodes. Thus, ions can be both filtered and detected in a spectrometer of the invention without the need for compensation.
In various embodiments of the invention, a spectrometer is provided where a plurality of electrodes are used to create a filter field and a propulsion field, in a cooperative manner that may feature simultaneous, iterative or interactive use of electrodes. Where a plurality of electrodes face each other over a flow path, the filter field and the propulsion field may be generated using the same or different members of the electrode plurality. This may be achieved in a simple and compact package.
In practice of the invention, a spectrometer is provided in various geometries where a plurality of electrodes are used to create a filter and a propulsion field, in a cooperative manner that may be simultaneous or interactive. Where a plurality of electrodes face each other over a flow path, the filter field and the propulsion field may be generated using the same or different members of the electrode plurality to pass selected ion species through the filter.
It will be appreciated that in various of the above embodiments, a spectrometer can be provided in any arbitrarily shaped geometry (planar, coaxial, concentric, cylindrical) wherein one or more sets of electrodes are used to create a filtering electric field for ion discrimination. The same or a second set of electrodes, which may include an insulative or resistive layer, are used to create an electric field at some angle to the filtering electric field for the purpose of propelling ions through the filtering field to augment or replace the need for pump-driven propulsion such as with a carrier gas.
It will now be appreciated that a compact FAIMS spectrometer has been provided with e-field ion propulsion. Benefits of the invention include provision of a stable, easily controlled ion flow rate without the need for gas flow regulation. Elimination of the need for gas flow regulation reduces complexity and cost and improves reliability. Dramatic reduction of gas flow substantially reduces power consumption. Operation of the invention can reduce the amount of sample neutrals entering the analysis region between the filter electrodes. If only ions are injected into the filter, then it is easier to keep the ion filter in a controlled operating state, such as control of moisture level. The result is very reproducible spectra in a low power analytical system.